Sex In An Amusement Park
by Kajune
Summary: As a way to celebrate New Years, G. has brought Secondo to the future where they - or mostly he - can have fun by making love in an amusement park. G. X Secondo


**Title** : Sex In An Amusement Park

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : As a way to celebrate New Years, G. has brought Secondo to the future where they - or mostly he - can have fun by making love in an amusement park. G. X Secondo

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm doing this, especially with you?"

It was a pleasant morning and everyone was just waking up from celebrating all night. It was New years last night, and the celebration was fun for all the citizens living within this district, except for these two. The red-haired smoker wasted no time in dragging his young friend out of bed and into the shower with a set of clothes, and a few minutes after he dragged him out into the streets. It was only by luck that Ricardo was fast at getting dressed, but that didn't mean that he had managed to put on every single piece of clothing in time. He had what was most important on, which were his black trousers, his brown shirt, and a pair of slippers.

If he wasn't being pulled to an unknown place at such high speed he would of attacked this man and send him drifting into the ocean again. He wasn't the type who enjoyed wearing a pair of pink bunny slippers and being awake so early in the morning. G. didn't mind that, because he was so eager to have this man taken to wherever he wanted him to be.

"Stop complaining and hurry up." G. replied, with a couple of pants in between. He was getting exhausted, but that wasn't going to slow him down. The only thing that could slow him down was Ricardo, and so he was eager to keep this man silent and patient. Even if it meant saying such impolite sentences that would surely one day render him either stuffed into a trash bag or buried underground.

"How can I when I'm wearing stupid bunny slippers!"

G. smirks. Oh how he loves it when this man gets angry at such little things. It was kind of cute.

"Hey, I bought those for you yesterday."

He lies. These slippers were for Ricardo, but G. didn't spend a penny on them, he got them for free after successfully shooting a bow at a target. It was the only fun thing he could do last night, all thanks to this surely angry man.

"No thanks."

An urge to laugh was hard to resist, but by telling himself how important it was to rush, G. managed to keep himself calm. Death was the last thing he wanted, after all he did spend many months having a special bazooka developed just for him and Ricardo. The Giannini of the teenage Sawada Tsunayoshi's timeline was skilled enough to create a bazooka that could transport anyone from any time period to any time period in the future or the past. Right now, G. has this item hidden in his rented house, which he shares with Ricardo. The two of them have actually traveled four-hundred years from the past, all so G. can find better things to do that would bring complete joy to both him and his friend.

Eventually, G. stops his fast running right in front of an amusement park which is only opened during the nights. It is abandoned at the moment but G. is sure that a certain person is waiting for them here. "What the hell are we doing here?" The red-haired man looks over his shoulder, just about can he see those sharp eyes of Ricardo, that angrily glare at him. "You'll find out soon enough."

G. left no room for protests, by once again running fast over to a certain section within the amusement park which has long yet to exist in G.'s own timeline. Shortly after, the two end up standing in front of an unoccupied ride which is, to the horror of Ricardo, meant for lovers. There are swan-shaped boats leading to a cave which is filled with many things to see that will create a romantic atmosphere. When G. turns to look at Ricardo, he is given a punch in the face that almost sends him falling into the water.

"G.!" Ricardo yells, his hand now forcibly pulling on the collar of G.'s shirt. Even after receiving such a heavy blow, this man is still bold enough to smirk back at his attacker. "Why are we here?"

Unknown to the black-haired man, G. is making eye-contact with the short man sitting by the controls of the ride, and when G. blinks at him, he turns the ride on. Before Ricardo can notice any changes around them, G. gives him a truthful answer. "To make love."

Overwhelmed by shock, Ricardo fails to prevent himself from being thrown onto one of the boats and is immediately followed by G., who still carries that smirk on his face.

Those red eyes show no hesitation, no mercy, no regret, which means that G. is serious with what he said. As mighty as he is, Ricardo is slightly shivering with fear for what's coming. 'We've...done it...before when we were drunk, shouldn't that be enough!' Ricardo questions himself, and after awakening those horrifying memories of his first night in bed with G., he starts to panic and tries to fight back.

Much to his annoyance, G. manages to pin him down onto his seat. Carefully does he allow one hand to hold onto both wrists just above Ricardo's head, making sure that all the shaking the other man is making becomes in vain. G.'s free hand then begins to undo the buttons of his own shirt. By now, one can see the pink blush on Ricardo's cheeks as well as the look of fear in his green eyes.

"This is for not allowing me to celebrate New Years last night."

Revenge. At first Ricardo thought that G. had simply become horny over the memories of them in bed, but in turns out that Ricardo's mean decision last night left G. angered, and so he's going to be punished.

"I am born in the year of the rabbit, you know."

G. reminds his soon-to-be-sex-partner, but instead he unknowingly reminds him that Primo too is born on the year of the rabbit. Like Gokudera and Tsuna, G. and Giotto share the same birth year. As for Ricardo, he was born a decade later, on the year of the tiger. Hooray.

Without warning, G. presses his lips hard against Ricardo's, sending in the awful taste of cigarette. Before kissing this man, G. had spat out his life-taking stick. It's obvious that the two can't lock lips while he's smoking. Ricardo so doesn't want to kiss his only friend again, but with his legs locked in position between G.'s own pair, and his hands held onto tightly, there was no way of escaping. Ricardo lets out a sensational yet unwanted moan when G.'s free hand begins rubbing his private spot.

It feels weird, and still his body is aching for more. When he was drunk, Ricardo enjoyed sex and never had a chance to actually experience what it felt like being touched...all over. Upon fully experiencing it, Ricardo feels disgusted and wants G. to stop immediately. If only he wasn't being kissed, he would of said something by now.

Skillfully, G. slips his hand into Ricardo's trousers and boxers, and with a bare hand he rubs the already hard length. G. releases Ricardo's lips, allowing a loud moan to escape. Like illegal drugs, the sound of Ricardo's sweet voice is addictive, which is why an aroused G. repeatedly rubs Ricardo 'there' until he has released three times. Primo would kill G. if he found out that he was sleeping with his successor, but with all the proof being kept in the future, there's no way he can accuse G. of such an act.

"Enjoying it?" G. asks, and receives no answer.

He wasn't expecting one anyway. Much like Alaude, Ricardo says very few words unless he's mad, then he really has things to say. For the first time in his life, Ricardo gets to let out sounds that contradict who he is. It's alright though, G. won't change the fate of a parallel world, because none of this will be recorded or spoken of once they get back to the past.

For the sake of inexperience younger male, G. planned on preparing his entrance before putting himself in, but changes his mind when the frustrated and violent man manages to free one hand and punch him twice as hard on the cheek. Because he had such a tight hold on Ricardo, G. didn't go flying off somewhere. Instead, he became very impatient.

In a mere second, G. spun Ricardo round so that his back was facing upwards. With little time left before Ricardo manages to attack again, G. quickly brings out his own length with one hand and pulls down Ricardo's trousers with the other. Then, with one swift movement, G. forces himself inside of Ricardo, causing a loud cry of pain to be heard.

'You are such a virgin.' G. says to himself.

Ricardo sinks his nails into the boat, while trying to endure the pain. In fear of shame, Ricardo bites his own lip, releasing fresh blood which G. soon notices. There's blood coming out of Ricardo's entrance too, but he can do nothing about that. Well, not right now that is. Afraid that Ricardo will not only hurt himself but leave evidence of this event, G. starts to stroke Ricardo again with both hands while he bites Ricardo by his weakness. Known to only Primo and G., Ricardo's most sensitive spot are his ears.

In the end, Ricardo surrenders to all the foreign pain and pleasure he is getting, and screams with each thrust. After a couple of minutes, his cries of pain turn into cries of pleasure mixed with small pants. While he moves himself in and out of his new lover, G. looks up at all the fake stars hanging from the ceiling of the cave. It's kind of dark inside this place and the light coming from the stars makes everything look so beautiful...and romantic. This makes G. suggest that next time, he should allow Ricardo to get what he wants as a trade for more sex.

Since this moment is the best G. has ever had in years.

Sweat starts to appear on both of them, revealing that the temperature around them has increased. G. doesn't mind this and with a satisfied grin he continues moving inside of Ricardo from behind. Having clear enough memory about his first time with this man, G. doesn't bother to remove the brown shirt that prevents him from seeing that smooth back. The reason for undoing the buttons of his own shirt was to turn up the heat between them, so that Ricardo might slowly be seduced by the atmosphere they've entered.

Whether or not his plan worked, Ricardo is still underneath him right now.

When the red-haired storm guardian notices the exit being near by, he quickens his pace and brings more pain to his lover. With his eyes shut tight, Ricardo is unaware of the reason why G. is now in a hurry. After a couple of more thrusts, G. reaches his limit and releases into Ricardo. Since their moment must be kept a secret, G. only told Giannini that he wanted to take photographs of this ride for Primo, so he must not see any signs of love making when they emerge from the exit of the cave. Quickly, does an exhausted G. pulls himself out of Ricardo and pulls his black trousers up. While Ricardo still rests from lack of energy, G. properly puts on his trousers before immediately doing the same with his own.

The sun's light that shines through the exit of the cave starts to reach them, forcing G. to do things even faster. He does up all the buttons of his shirt and brings out a small cloth to wipe off all the sweat and stuff that is left behind. With little time before they appear outside the cave, G. pulls Ricardo up and into a sitting position. Just as things seem to be complete, G. remembers about his cigarette. Being somewhat of a chain smoker, G. is able to quickly light another stick and when he's done that he says to himself...

'Done.'

When the two finally exit the cave on their cleaned-up boat, Giannini still spots something that surprises him. For some reason the one known as 'Secondo' looks very exhausted. As a way to avoid suspicion, G. pretends to only notice now that Ricardo looks pale, and insists on carrying him back home despite the idea sounding very awkward. By the time Giannini has heard all of G.'s lies, Ricardo had fallen asleep. This allows G. to happily have him carried on his back and taken straight back home. The only thing G. must worry about are the people who spot them.

They can easily create evidence of a relationship by taking high-quality photographs. Also, not only can Primo one day see any of these yet to exist photographs, Ricardo himself can easily use them as a reason to kill G. for being so shameless.

Though there is a big chance that Ricardo won't wake up any time soon, and with this in mind, G. smirks.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
